I Will Carry You
by Ryann Winner
Summary: A songfic/vidfic to Michael W Smith's "I Will Carry You". Hints of HY/RP, DM/HS, WC/SP


"I Will Carry You"  
by RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. The characters are property of their respective owners and the song is property of Michael W Smith.  
  
NOTES: This idea came to me while I was listening to this song. I've had the idea swimming around in my head for awhile. I'm just now getting around to putting it on paper.  
The images for this fic were in my head while I wrote this. They kind of ran through my head like a video. I hope I did a good enough job putting them on the virtual page. Hope you enjoy.  
  
"Therefore encourage one another and build each other up."   
1 Thessalonians 5:11  
  
The waves crash roughly against the shore down below causing a fine mist to settle over the two boys that are standing there. One is blond haired and the other is taller with brown hair and bangs that hide one side of his face. Neither is saying anything, just staring out over the ocean.  
  
*Sometimes I wonder if my beating heart has a reason  
  
Another brown haired boy with unruly hair sits on the foot of his gundam mobile suit. His head is in his hands. It's as if the world is on his shoulders.  
  
*The thought of breathing only takes my breath away  
  
In a bedroom, a boy with a long chestnut braid is lying on his bed. He can't sleep and is just staring up at the ceiling. He too looks as if the world is on his shoulders.  
  
*I've spent so many nights wrestling with this feeling  
  
A dark haired boy is in a field of flowers. He is going through his katas. There is an intense expression on his face. There is turmoil in his black eyes.  
  
*Did I have the strength to make it through the day  
  
A dark brown haired girl walks up to the two boys on the cliff. She puts an arm around each of them. She offers each of them a reassuring smile. They return the favor.  
  
*But I was never meant   
  
A girl with long honey colored hair walks up behind the pilot that is sitting on the foot of his gundam. She sits beside him and puts her arms around him and hugs him tightly. He offers her a small smile and returns the hug.  
  
*To walk this road alone  
  
A hand reaches out to the guy on the bed. A girl with short black hair leans over and gives him a kiss. He pulls her down beside him on the bed and kisses her temple. He starts to run his hand through her short hair.  
  
*I can always trust you  
  
A girl with dark golden hair in twists watches the guy doing his katas. When he is through, she walks up to him and hands him a towel. He accepts it and gives her a smile.  
  
*When you say  
  
All the girls are telling the guys  
  
*I will carry you  
*Be your strength  
*Pull you through  
*Reach for me  
*And take my hand  
*We will pray  
*And we will stand  
*In a world  
*Crying out for peace  
*Let your heart be strong  
*For when I am weak  
*You will carry me  
  
The dark haired girl is working on a computer entering data at a shop that does everything from fix ups to scavenging. She looks tired. She rubs her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. She takes a sip of the coffee that is sitting beside her on the table.  
  
*Sometimes you wonder if the road you're on has a reason  
  
The honey-haired girl is sitting behind a desk. There is a mountain of papers waiting for her to sign. Her back is to the desk and she is looking out the window. Her eyes show her fatigue and stress.  
  
*It's hard to go on, when you just don't know  
  
The girl with the dark golden hair is sitting behind a desk talking on the phone. From her expression, the call is not going very well.  
  
*We can shoulder all the weight of life between us  
  
At the circus, the brown haired girl is looking up into space. There is worry in her silver eyes.  
  
*Until the fear of what we cannot see is gone  
  
The boy with the braid reaches around the dark haired girl and turns the computer off. He brings her up to him and wraps his arms around her. He then takes her hand and leads her out of the shop.  
  
*Cause we were never meant  
  
The pilot with the brown, unruly hair enters the office of the girl that is sitting staring out the window. Without a word, he takes her hand and leads her out of her office.  
  
*To walk this road alone  
  
The dark haired boy that was in the field comes into the office while the dark golden haired girl is still on the phone. He just walks up behind her and starts to rub her shoulders. When she is done with the call, he offers her no words, just takes her hand and leads her out of the office.  
  
*We are bound together  
  
The two boys from the cliff are walking towards the girl at the circus. She sees them and starts running towards them. They both give her hugs and the three walk away.  
  
*When we say  
  
All the boys tell the girls  
  
*I will carry you  
*Be your strength  
*And pull you through  
*Reach for me  
*And take my hand   
*We will pray  
*And we will stand  
*In a world   
*Crying out for peace  
*Let your heart be strong  
*For when I am weak  
*You will carry me  
  
Everyone is seen walking towards a field. They all reach the same spot at the same time. They turn their heads and all look towards outer space. Each is remembering what has been told to him or her.  
  
*I will carry you  
*Be your strength  
*And pull you through  
*Reach for me  
*In a world crying out for peace  
*Let your heart be strong  
*For when I am weak  
*You will carry me  
  
Cut to a scene where the five boys are fighting enemy mobile suits in their own mobile suits.   
Different scenes show the girls doing their own parts for peace. The black   
haired one is looking for parts for mobile suits. The honey haired one is   
making speeches and visiting dignitaries. The dark brown haired one is keeping   
a place for anyone of the boys to take refuge. The one with golden hair is on a   
spaceship with the boys and helping them there.  
Everyone keeps going by remembering what he or she was told by the most special people in their lives.  
  
*I will carry you  
*Be your strength  
*Pull you through  
*In a world crying out for peace  
*Let your heart be strong  
*For when I am weak  
*You will carry me  
  
*I will carry you...  
  
NOTES: Well, there it is. I do hope I did a good enough job conveying what I was seeing. I also hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Every one. I'm not just saying that either.  
God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
